Hate
by Dashrainbow257
Summary: What do you get when you throw a street thug, assassin, innocence and arrogance onto the same team. you get Team HATE, join the team as they fight to uncover the mystery behind the disappearances of students around beacon.
1. Haku

**A/N Hi everyone, sorry it's taken me a while to add anything. And I am sorry that this is not a reaper's summit chapter. That being said I am excited to start a new story that i will be co-writing with a friend of mine who is going by the pen name Eric d. he does not yet have an account on the site so we decided to post to my account. The way we will probably be writing this is that he will write the chapters whose perspective is from the two characters he made, while i write the chapters from my characters POV. The characters he created are Haku and Tiffany. I have made Alice and Evelyn. thank you all for reading the first chapter of Hate. and on a side note the next chapter of Reaper's Summit should be up within the month, as well as a few more chapters of Hate. thanks again and enjoy.**

Chapter one: Haku

By: Eric D

(Haku's Perspective)

"Haku! My sister yells out of our dust shop. I get yanked out of the store, getting dragged away by multiple Vale police officers, struggling to get away.

"Alani!" Tears build up in both mine and my sister's eyes. I can hear the barks from Snowball inside, howling for me. I start growling, barking at the police, I dropped from a hard kick to the gut, Alani's scream could be heard for miles. I was tased, so they could put me into cuffs. The cuffs lock in and I get carried by two officers, I black out as they throw me into a van. I woke up snarling and chained to a desk.

"Where am I? Where the hell am I!?" I start getting angry, trying to get out of the chair but chains lock me back into place.

"He's awake." A shadow of a tall man appears.

"You've been out for a couple days, with the strength you have, I'm surprised our tasers did anything to you" Grey hair, and glasses come through the shadows.

"Haku Akumoru, six foot eight, very well built, blue eyes and long red hair, also known as Haku the strong."

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU, AND HOW DO YOU KNOW SO MUCH ABOUT ME!? " I snap while trying to break the cuffs off.

"Ozpin. Professor Ozpin." The man came forward and introduced himself as he sat down across from me.

"I have been told by the police you're quite a delinquent in fighting schools. Arrested multiple times, fighting, contraband on school grounds, theft." He paused smiling wide

"My god Haku. You're one strong boy, you're fighting record is 27-0 and that's not counting the many fights i'm sure you've had outside school grounds." I start growling and slamming my hands on the arms of the chair.

"I didn't do anything! Why am I here?! You took me from my family!" I roar, shooting forward again almost breaking the cuffs off the desk. Ozpin started laughing from my attempts.

"you're physically strong, but…" He leaned in inches from my face, smiling the entire time.

"You can't control it can you?" I smile big, and calmly through gritted teeth respond to him.

"Let me go and I'll show how much control I have by only almost killing you" Ozpin took a second as if to consider my offer then he replied in a smug, almost passive tone.

"That is a tempting offer Mr. Akumoru, but hows this as a counter offer. I can charge you with the murder of Okai, and Kry Akumoru and…" I cut in yelling

"I didn't kill my parents! Why am I even a suspect for it!?"

"I never said you were all I said was that I can charge you for it. But I won't, on one condition, join beacon, hone your skills." As he finished he got up to leave.

Breathing heavily I ask "why? Why me?"

"Because you have the kind of strength I've never seen before, and it's not everyday something comes along that I've never seen before." He turns around back towards me, and with a devilish smile asks

"So. We have a deal?" I nod my head in response growling the entire time.

"Good." Ozpin snaps his fingers and guards I didn't even know where there came forward to unlock the cuffs.

"Under one condition." I say as he starts to leave again.

"I'm bringing my wolf, not up for discussion." Ozpin turns around smiling again, he holds out his hand to shake.

"Deal." We shook hands, and I was escorted home.

As soon as I walk in the door Alani is running down the stairs towards me. "wha, what happened?!" Holding each other, I explain what happened, and how I have to leave home, and go to Beacon academy. She smiles and telling me

"Maybe this will make you less angry, now you have an outlet, well one that's legal at least" Alani punches my arm playfully. smiling, I chuckle. Snowball, my wolf comes running down the stairs, tackling Tackling me, licking and barking.

I stand outside the house with Snowball. I look back to Alani waving. I try to memorize everything about her, from her long brown hair to her bright blue eyes.

"Haku!" My sister calls as I turn to leave. She walks over to me and I hand snowball my bag who grabs it with his teeth.

"Just one more thing." She says as she hugs me and rest her head on my chest. I hug her back tightly.

"I love you Alani." I say releasing her and start to walk away.

"I love you too." My sister sheds a tear and watches, as I walk away.

"Do only good brother, please." she says quietly to herself as she sees me and Snowball running toward the hopefully new chapter in my life.

"Snowball." I say smiling, he looks up at me with my bag still in his mouth.

"Drop" dropping my bag, he sits still and I grab my bag, petting his head.

"Good boy." I grab a treat from the side of my bag, and throw it at him. He jumps and catches it in his mouth, and as he chews, I start running. Snowball being a strong dog, keeps up next to me.

"Fine I see how it is!" I smile wide and throw my bag on my back then get on my hands and start running like a dog alongside of him. We arrive at the docks as a lot more students do. I stand up straight, making myself look halfway decent.

"Heel" I command Snowball. Teenagers are all walking around the docks, with weapons, talking. I over hear some people talking about how hard Beacon is. I'm looking around, not seeing a way to get to the school.

"How are we getting-" as I am talking to myself a big plane-heli hybrid begins to land.

"Oh shit!" I grab my stuff and run to get behind a bench. Snowball is whimpering next to me, I pet him as I peak my head over. I feel a tap on my shoulder. I look up to see a girl with knives strapped to her and a sniper on her back.

"It's the plane for Beacon moron, you and your mutt better get on" She smiles wide. Still distracted by the weapon on her back I don't get a chance to really look at her. She turns and walks towards the rest of the students.

"This oughta be fun" I roll my eyes and get out from behind the bench. I follow the mysterious girl onto the weird flying hybrid.


	2. Alice

Hate Chapter 2: Alice

By: Dashrainbow257

(Alice perspective)

One minute. That's all the time left before the target exits the vehicle and enter my line of sight. I double check my scope and wind. Everything's good there, thirty seconds left. I look around making sure his security team was down, the briefing said he had a team of eleven men. Three in the car, five on the roofs and another three in the shadows of the building. I got the five on the roofs and had chosen a spot where the guards in the shadows couldn't see me, ten seconds left. His car pulled up to the stop, the guards in the car exited first, followed by the target. I zero in on him with my scope and smile, zero seconds left.

*Bang*

Perfect hit, i smiled wider to myself. Now I just have to leave the area before any cops show up.

"Freeze. Put the gun down now." A voice said as I felt the barrel of a gun pressed to the back of my neck.

"Why do things never go according to plan." I sighed. I quickly turned and threw one of the knives attached to my belt, at the man behind me. He moved it causing it to go over his shoulder.

"You missed." He said smiling as he turned to look at me. Only to his surprise I wasn't there anymore. I had activated my semblance as soon as he looked away and teleported to my knife. I landed by the door to the roof and threw my knife down in between the stairs. I teleported again and landed in front of the door to the building.

"Where the hell did she go!?" I heard the guy on the roof yell. I smiled. God I love messing with idiots.

"This is alpha four I had the assassin in my sights and then she disappeared. Look for a young girl around age seventeen, she has mid back length pink hair and is wearing a black leather jacket, a red shirt, black skinny jeans and a white scarf. Last seen on the roof of the building opposite the hotel." He yelled into what I assumed was probably a walkie talkie.

I walked outside and was by the three guards that had been in the car. I sighed again.

"They don't pay me enough to do this. Good thing I love my work though." I smiled as I grabbed my rifle off my back and fired quickly. Two of the men were smart enough to start running as soon as I started moving, but one guy had the bright Idea to charge the girl with the giant sniper. Needless to say I put him down fast and easily. The other two had reached cover and pulled out smgs and we're firing at me. I threw my knife at one and it hit him in the shoulder.

I blinked to it and drove it farther in causing the man to scream in pain. I spun him around putting him in between me and the other guard. I grabbed his SMG hand and aimed it at the other man before pulling the trigger and sending a spray of bullets into him. I finished off the man I was holding onto and left the scene smiling.

Twenty-four hours later

"Good job BQ-1. You will find your money deposited in the usual location." The black silhouette of a man on the screen in front of me said. I was back in my apartment in haven city. I had taken shower and slept for a few hours before contacting my employer's. My apartment was full of the typical things you'd find in a girls room. Posters of boy bands, a closet full of clothing, a full body sized mirror, a TV, and magazines. I hated almost all of it, but who would think to look for one of the kingdom's best assassins in an apartment like this. I had weapons hidden throughout the apartment just in case though.

"Good." I responded when the silhouette finished talking.

"Your next target is a student at Vale. Her name is Amelia Traver. We have taken the liberty of sending an application for you to the academy. The plane for beacon leaves one week from now in vale. Your formal letter of acceptance should be in your mailbox now. Good luck BQ-1." And with that the line was terminated. Great I have one week to get ready and tell my roommate that i'll be gone for a while.

"Alice you here?" Speaking of my roommate here she comes. Evelyn Schnee, the rich daughter of the heiress weiss schnee. She's an arrogant bitch but she's my childhood friend not to mention my only friend, plus she did agree to leave her home and live with me in Haven.

"Yeah i'm in my room Eve. What's up?" I asked shutting my laptop and and getting off my bed. I head to the kitchen where Evelyn is sorting through the mail.

"Not much just got the mail, something here for you by the way. How about you? How's your day going?" She asked handing me a letter with what I could only guess was the beacon academy insignia.

"You know same old, same old. Just sat in bed and watched videos and played games." I lied to my only friend. The same lie I tell her every day. I take the envelope and start to head back to my room preparing a mental list of what I'll need for this assignment.

"AHHHH OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!" Evelyn screams from the kitchen suddenly. I run back grabbing a handgun from its hiding place and hide it behind my back while I enter the kitchen looking for a threat. Finding nothing but Evelyn staring at an envelope jumping up and down with a giant smile on her face. Seeing no immediate threat I return the gun to its hiding place before approaching her.

"What did you get in the mail Eve?" I ask before she turns to me holding out a letter. I grab it and start reading it.

Dear Miss Schnee,

It is my great honor and pleasure to accept and welcome you to Beacon academy.

-Professor Ozpin

"Isn't it great we always wanted to go to beacon, I always knew I would make it, but i still cant believe that its finally here, isn't this great Alice. Oh but wait you never applied. I'm so sorry Alice, but still isn't this great!?" She practically yelled while still hopping up and down. Meanwhile I had grown pale, not only did I have to go to school and kill someone, I had to go to school with my best friend and kill someone without her finding out I had killed someone or even worse that I had enjoyed killing them.

"Hey Alice isn't it great? Hey what's that you have in your hand?" She asked finally calming down enough to notice the acceptance letter still in my hand. Knowing that she'd find out eventually I handed the letter to her.

"Is this?" She asked seeing the insignia on it. I just nodded in response.

"Oh my god! This is even better were both actually going to Beacon together!" She started jumping around again. I just thought about how long ago we had that dream. It was years before I started killing for money and fun.

"Oh we need to get packed and get our weapons ready. I'll have Mom send the family jet to pick us up tomorrow that way we can see the city and get used to the layout." Evelyn said running from the kitchen to get ready. This is gonna be a long assignment. I sigh and start removing the various weapons from around the house while talking with Evelyn about beacon and childhood dreams.

One Week Later

"Alice hurry up we're gonna be late." Evelyn yells while running to the dock covered in teenagers with weapons. We start walking around looking at everyone and their weapons, and talking about the kinds we see. We see plenty of the normal swords and guns, a few with some kind of machine on their body that we assume is a weapon of some kind.

"Alice look at the cute dog over there." Evelyn squeals as she points at a guy sitting on a bench next to a wolf. Before she can go over to him the plane starts descending letting the students know to gather at the end of the dock. Everyone starts heading over when I notice the boy and his wolf cowering behind the bench. I sigh and head towards him knowing that if I don't get him on the plane, Eve will never forgive me.

"It's the plane for Beacon moron, you and your mutt better get on." I say when I get there, he stands and I can tell that he's really strong. Does Not seem that bright though if he's afraid of a plane. Oh I can't wait to stick a knife in his sides, I smile at the thought of it and head back to Evelyn to board the plane.


	3. Tiffany

Chapter 3: Tiffany Ozpin

By: Eric D

(Tiffany's Perspective)

I remember when I turned seventeen my father looked at me with a piece of paper in his hand.

"Open it" My father smiled big as he handed it over and I opened it. I was stunned when I saw what it was. It was an acceptance letter to Beacon academy.

"Do you like it?" My father ruffled my hair, I was speechless.

"Are you kidding me I've only been dreaming of going to Beacon for years! " I was shaking with excitement. It had been my dream to train at my father's academy for almost my entire life!

"Well you better get packed. The plane leaves in a week." My father said in between laughter. I ran up to my room and put it up on my shelf, and started picking out my stuff to bring to Beacon. I grab my favorite pink shirt, skinny jeans and my floral dress and hold them up to me front of my mirror. They all match my attitude and blond pony tail perfectly still. I quickly fold them and place them neatly in my bag.

"Oh god"

I started freaking out more, thinking about, the normal teenage girl stuff… Boys! I haven't been in a single school long enough to make friends with a guy let alone get a boyfriend. How the hell am I supposed to act around a cute guy. I threw my face into the nearest pillow and screamed loudly, letting out all my boy troubles into the pillow. The screaming session quickly passed though and I was back up and packing. Boy problems can wait first I have to get to the school. While I was packing I started flashing back to the first time I told my father I wanted to be a huntress.

Around the age of seven I remember reading stories of hunters and huntresses, of heroes slaying the grim and saving lives. I wanted to help but I was also too scared to ask my father to train me. On my eighth birthday though my father asked me what I wanted to be when I grew up. I immediately said that I wanted to help people like the heroes in my stories did. He smiled his kind smile, the kind that let you knew he already knew that I was gonna say that. With that smile he handed me a small black book.

"Tiffany never lose this book, it holds your power. You might not understand why but do not open this book until I tell you to. Is this understood?" of course being eight I had no clue what he was saying, I nodded and put it away. I actually forgot about it for the longest time. But now, years later I remembered it. As I was packing my father knocks on the open door and comes inside.

"You still have that small book honey?" My father's tone was serious, maybe the most serious I had ever heard him.

"Y-yeah" I struggled over to my bookshelf and searched for it, finding it I pulled it off the shelf. I blow off the dust and hold it out to my father.

"Tiffany, you know you that I have never trained you with a weapon, and this book and your semblance is the reason for that." He placed his hand on my head softly.

"You see when you were born you had no control over your semblance at all. Your mother and I were terrified that if you would become even more dangerous as you grew up. Which is why when we were young we had your semblance sealed within this book. With this book in hand you will be able to do amazing things, create glyphs, summon aeons to fight with you, heal others and much more. All of this is done with dust, as long as you have some you will always have a way of helping others." He explained as he handed me the book back. As I grabbed it, I felt something I can only describe as power course through me. It was like I had found something that had been missing my entire life.

"Within that book are what is essentially a list of spells which will allow you to do this. Let me see it again." I handed him the book and he put a small canister of dust into the side of the book.

"Using the power of your mind, and the training you'll learn at Beacon. You will learn how to control your Semblance without this book." My father was getting even more serious.

"Okay, but how do I control my semblance exactly?" I start feeling embarrassed as I realize that I have no idea how to start to train it, and my father smiled at my question.

"that is for you to find out on your own, but I unlocked your aura. So now you can train and learn to control semblance safely." I was still shocked and couldn't speak even after he had left. So I kept packing, shaking, but smiling.

"I'm going to be a huntress" I smile to myself as I put the little black book in my bag. About a week had passed, and tomorrow is the opening night for Beacon. My father left a couple days ago to get everything set up so I've been by myself. Training, trying to learn the basic stuff. So far I've figured out how to summon and shape the dust, and am now trying to make glyphs. I give up after a rather spectacular failure. I go back inside and put my bag by the front door, and search for some food.

"Tomorrow's gonna be great! I can't wait!" I jump a little as I start to make myself some ramen. I finish eating and read until eight o'clock before I go to sleep. I toss and turn do to restlessness. I can't sleep, I'm moving so much and I'm so nervous for tomorrow. I can't wait to finally be a huntress!

I set out of the door in at about six am. I grab my bag, lock the door and start heading to the landing dock listening to my favorite music. I hug the black book to my chest, and keep telling myself not to drop it. I get to the dock and see some kids that I've seen around town before.

"Were they going to Beacon?" I thought to myself as I looked upon the sea of teenagers. There were people with big guns, swords, scythes, it was amazing the types of weapons I could see!

The plane arrives and starts lowering to the dock, my hair starts blowing and I turn away. I hear barking coming from my right, I look over and I see an odd boy with a wolf. The wolf couldn't help but bark and whimper, I actually felt bad. The boy's hand was resting on the wolf and he was speaking softly. After I realize i'm staring I hold up the book to hide my face and start towards the plane blushing madly.

"That boy was cute, I mean… His. Dog! Yeah…" I shake my head to clear the thoughts of the boy from my mind and board the plane.


	4. Evelyn

**A/N Hey new chapter up for HATE woo. I have the next week off of school so I hope that I will be able to write a new chapter for Reaper's Summit during the break. Now please enjoy the introduction of our final main character Evelyn.**

Chapter 4: Evelyn

By: Dashrainbow257

(Evelyn P.O.V)

"Hello mom, How's everything going back home?" I asked staring at the computer screen currently displaying my mother on the majority of it. In the top right corner I could see a tiny me, complete with long straight Light blue hair, my white t-shirt and red jacket. The only thing I couldn't see was my blue jeans.

"Everything is great here Evelyn, Hows Alice doing? And why the sudden call?" My mom asked a look of concern on her face.

"Alice is fine, anti social as always but fine. I was making a call to let you know that I got into beacon academy." I said letting out the same excitement I first felt when I first read the letter yesterday.

"WHAT! Did I hear that right?" A new voice asked from offscreen. A man with blue hair came into view.

"My beautiful baby girl got into beacon! We always knew you would. Ever since you first picked up your katana, even when you lost the regional championship, and especially when you beat your own trainer." He said while hugging my mom tightly.

"Dad calm down please. Its embarrassing, Alice can hear you." I said trying to turn the volume as fast as humanly possible.

"Hey Mr. Schnee." Alice said casually from the couch on the other side of the room.

"Hi Alice!" He said back.

"Neptune honey could you please let go of me. And yes that's great news Evelyn, but if you're leaving then what about Alice?" My mom asked while removing herself from my dad.

"Actually she got into beacon as well. We leave for vale tomorrow." I responded which caused both my parents to look at me in surprise and worry.

"Really that's amazing Alice." My dad called causing Alice to shrug while reading her book. The comment by my father was accompanied by a typed message showing up on my screen.

 _Does she know that you know?_ I quickly typed back a response.

 _As much as I trust and care about her, no, I did not tell my best friend I grew up with I knew she was a trained killer and that I had her followed and I know that she kills people for a living, I'll tell her today though._ I paused before typing the last part. I did need to tell her I knew, especially before beacon.

"Anyways we still have to finish getting packed, and before you ask yes my katana was sharpened yesterday, what do you take me for some common fool." I said before they could start worrying about me. I could see the smiles on their face when I had finished talking.

"Good we love you, and good luck." They both said at the same time.

"I love you too." I responded before severing the connection. I let out a long sigh, relieved that was over and attempting to steal myself for what I was about to do.

"Alright well I guess break is over, time to get back to work." Alice said putting the book she was reading down and getting up.

"Actually there is one other thing we need to talk about." I said resulting in her stopping mid rise looking at me quizzically and finally sitting back down.

"Alice I know about your job." I blurted out quickly just to get it over with. She visibly tensed up for a second then relaxed and dropped any hint of emotion from her face, it took me a second to see but she had also moved her hand behind her.

"How long?" Was all she asked.

"Since last year. When you had disappeared for a week on some "training exercise" with your teacher. I went to the dojo and found him there teaching someone else and having no idea who you even were. So I had you followed the next time you went on a "exercise"." I said explaining everything I knew. She never once showed any hint of emotion the entire time, but she did move her hand back in front of her.

"And why didn't you report me?" She asked finally showing some emotion. Hope.

"You're my best friend. There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you. That and as far as I could find out everyone you killed wasn't exactly a good person. I was sure you worked for the government until they put a bounty on your head. Now I don't know who you work for and I don't really care. All I want to know is why you're doing this. And why didn't you tell me?" I said practically crying by the end.

"You have no idea how many times I cried myself to sleep thinking you had died, or how many times I had to grind and bear it while you lied to my face." I continued tears streaming down my face. She waited for me to stop crying before she started talking.

"You. You're the reason I kill, that and on a primal level I enjoy killing, and the thrill of the hunt. But mainly to protect you. The people I work for are dangerous. They just showed up at the apartment one day and asked me to work for them." She paused giving me time to absorb the information I was just given before she continued.

"I refused of course. But then they pulled out folders full of pictures and info on you and your family. They said they could easily kill everyone I had ever cared about if I didn't join them. So I did what I felt I had to and said yes. So they started to give me training, and they trained me how to kill, after that they started to give me names. I looked into the names and as far as I could tell they were all bad people leading gangs, dealing drugs, or other assassin's. And after a while I grew to enjoy it." She explained finally dropping her mask completely. At first I was angry thinking that my family can protect itself, but then I realised that when she talked about this shadowy group she displayed something I had never seen Alice show, true fear. In all my life I had never once seen her scared but here she was trembling. What did this group do to her that caused her to be so terrified of them.

"But why you? Why not someone else?" Was all I could ask after a minute of thinking.

"I was already a good fighter and a great shot. Put those things together with the ability to teleport and you have the makings of a top class assassin." She said starting to break down into tears.

"I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I never told you, I'm sorry I didn't warn you, and I'm sorry for killing so many people. I just couldn't let them hurt you. You're all I have left in this world. And no one will ever take you from me." She said between sobs. I couldn't take it any more, I got up and walked over to her and hugged her for the entire time she cried.

"So what now? I doubt you want an assassin as your friend let alone your roommate." She said after the tears stopped but without lifting her head up.

"I would have done the same thing if I was in your position. . There is nothing I wouldn't do to protect you. Besides if I had wanted you gone, you'd be in prison by now, but I knew you would never hurt me. The only thing is that I wouldn't have been followed like you were." I joked, causing her to laugh a little and finally raise her head to look at me.

"Thank you." was all she said.

"But at least you'll be free now. They won't be able to threaten me when you're in beacon. Beacon has had the most advanced security since the assault on it twenty years ago" I said after a while.

"They're the ones who sent my application. My next target is a girl there." she said in monotone.

"Why? And why would you especially now that they can't get me?"

"It doesn't matter how much security there is at beacon. Your family doesn't live at the academy. Not to mention i've met people who can literally walk through walls or turn invisible, all of them more dangerous than me. All of them willing to kill innocent people for money."

"You can't seriously expect me to believe that you're going to kill some random girl, just because they tell you to?" I said worried.

"What else can I do Evelyn, if I don't they'll kill you and your family then just get someone else to do it, this way you all live, I get paid, and only I have to live with it." she snapped back. There had to be another way I just couldnt think of now.

"We will find another way out of this. Besides you still have to find this girl." I said after thinking.

"Fine, what would I do without you acting as my moral compass?" she said sarcastically.

"Probably kill some poor girl." I joked back.

1 Week Later

"Hey Alice look at that cute dog over there." I squealed pointing at a wolf sitting next to a boy on a bench. I start to drag Alice over when I hear the plane arrive. I groan before letting go of Alice and head towards the plane, out of the corner of my eye I see Alice head over to the now cowering boy. I smile, when I see her lead the kid towards the plane.

"You didn't have to do that you know?" I said when she was standing next to me again.

"Yeah, but you would have been sad if the dog had missed the plane." She shrugged.

"You know me so well." I said while stepping into the plane.


End file.
